It Wasn't All For Martha
by KakaxIru2010
Summary: 10/Jack. Martha's been snatched ad will be placed for auction in a fetish club. Jack and The Doctor have to blend in to get her out. Lemon Oneshot Slash M/M


"Jack, I dunno if I'm comfortable with this."

Jack turned away from the consol to look toward the empty doorway. The Doctor must be hiding off to the side. "Come on. You wanna get her back don't you?" There was a moment of silence before a mumbled yes. "Then we have to blend. I'm sure you look amazing. Now come out so I can take a look at you." Hesitantly, the Time Lord stepped out into the open entryway, arms crossed over his naked torso. Jack's jaw dropped at the sight of him. His thin legs were hugged tightly by the Black PVC trousers, outlining every detail as they led up to his groin where a zipper ran from the center of the front waist band all the way to the back. His usual trainers were gone, replaced by black boots that came to the middle of his shins with the buckled fronts left open, pant legs tucked into them. His wrists were adorned with black leather bands that matched the studded collar around his neck.

"Oh close your mouth, will you," the Time Lord scoffed, his cheeks flushed pink. "This is a horrible idea. Why do I have to be the one dressed like this and you get those?" He gestured to Jack's more modest attire, a dark blue button down shirt tucked into tight black jeans, the top few buttons left open to give a glimpse of his broad chest. "Do you really think anyone would believe I was the sub in this relationship?"

The Doctor frowned, pouting. "I dunno. They might."

"Maybe in your last body." The Time Lord pouted even more, his bottom lip poking out that way that the other man found too adorable for words. Jack chuckled, pulling the thinner man against him, one hand tipping his chin up to look him in the eye. "Fine then. I promise, if we ever have to do this again you get to hold the leash. But this time, we need to worry about getting Martha back." The Doctor sighed in defeat, his cheeks even pinker as Jack clipped the leash on, giving it a gentle, teasing tug. The immortal just smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. He must admit, he was enjoying this a bit more than he should be. It was going to be a long night.

xXxXx

The Doctor followed closely behind Jack, determined not to be separated from him, especially not dressed like this, in a _place_ like this. Why did Martha have to go and get herself snatched up for a slave auction? Now the Time Lord was stuck in this very undignified establishment, in very, very undignified dress, in a very, very, _very_ undignified position. They had wound their way through the mass of heaving bodies, dancing to some heavy bass laden song, to a booth tucked away in the corner where he was now seated on the floor beside Jack. He kept his head down to hide his red face as much as play the part of the submissive pet. How could the other man seem so relaxed in an environment like this? Then again, it probably wasn't the first time the immortal had been somewhere like this, though which role he had played previously he was afraid to ask. He was caught off guard as Jack started carding his fingers through the messy brown spikes of his hair.

'You're supposed to be a pet. So of course he's going to pet you,' he thought to himself. 'Just go with it. This is for Martha.' Playing the ever obedient role, he leaned his head against his "master's" thigh affectionately. What he saw out of the corner of his eye made his face go ten shades redder. Jack was getting off on this! The git was hard as a rock. 'How could anyone find this arousing?' He got his answer when he heard a muffled noise from another table. His eyes flicked in the direction of the sound as a reflex and when he saw it he couldn't loo away. There was another man dressed similarly to him, though all the subs were likely to be wearing close to identical outfits, on his knees in front of his master, a woman, with his head up her skirt, obediently lapping at her there. Surprisingly, The Doctor found himself suppressing a moan. Somehow, when it wasn't him he was picturing doing it, it seemed so very erotic. Even as the woman pulled on his leash, pressing him flush against her with almost no room to breathe, there was an obvious bulge in the front of the man's pants and the sounds the Time Lord had heard earlier were the stranger's muffled moans. He was obviously enjoying himself well enough. As he flitted his eyes around the room he saw that pretty much everyone in the room was involved in either oral sex or full on intercourse. It was suddenly very hot in the club despite his shirtless torso. He found himself quickly becoming just as excited as Jack and his current attire did nothing to hide it.

Eyes still flicking around in interest, he noticed two men at the bar staring a bit too intently at him. He squirmed as he felt their eyes roam over him. They weren't the only one's looking at him either. Self consciously, he scooted closer to Jack, pressing up against his lover's leg. Noticing his unease, the taller man leaned down to speak so only his companion could hear. "They're wondering why we aren't doing the same. And judging by the looks of them, they may just come over here." The Doctor froze. The last thing the needed was a confrontation before they'd even found their friend. Jack continued. "I can probably get us out without too much of a fight. You don't have to." Looking around the room again, The Doctor swallowed hard. He supposed it wasn't anything he hadn't done before, and if he thought about it, the TARDIS could sort of be considered an audience. He took a deep breath, making his decision. "No. It's alright. I'll be fine. I can do this."

"Are you sure?" He nodded firmly, his decision made. Satisfied, Jack leaned back and tugged The Doctor's leash, guiding him to kneel between his now parted thighs. The Time Lord ran shaking hands up the captain's inner thighs before coming to the fastenings of the denim. Long fingers worked at the button, unfastening it and guiding the zipper down, freeing his master's hard cock. And oh was it hard. He had never seen Jack swelled quite so large before. He was aroused nearly to the point of pain, the skin almost purple from being restrained so long and The Doctor felt his own need twitch at the sight of it. He wrapped a hand around it first, looking up through his lashes as Jack's mouth fell open in pleasure from the mild contact. He stroked it once, twice, three times before releasing it. Leaning in closer, he swiped his tongue up once, following the vein that ran along the underside of it, feeling the pulse beating through it. Jack tugged on the leash again gently. He needed more. The Doctor obliged, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Jack moaned in pleasure, one hand coming to the back of his encouragingly and the Time Lord started to move up and down Jack's erection, spelling out his many names on the underside with his tongue as he went.

"Oh that's it," Jack breathed, watching the brown head bobbing in his lap with hooded eyes. Oh the things that man could do with that wicked tongue, it's silken texture working deliciously on his cock, sending flames of pleasure coursing through him. He'd always loved that mouth. Whether it was talking, kissing or sucking, it was always good at it.

Oddly enough, The Doctor found himself enjoying this. He was pleasuring his lover in front of all these people. Not just doing it but doing it well if the noises coming from above him were anything to go by. He understood better now the appeal of this kind of scene. Claiming each other I such an undeniable way for everyone to witness had a bit of it's own charm. Oh yes he was enjoying this. He was enjoying it very much, his own need pressing harder and harder against the cold metal teeth of his zip. "Good boy," Jack cooed, encouraging him more. The Doctor wasn't sure what it was but something about hearing that phrase, that bit of praise from the man above him, sent a jolt through him, making him moan around the hot flesh in his mouth. Jack took notice, pulling the Time Lord off of him to inspect his own state.

Jack was very happy with what he found. The Doctor's eyes were blown with lust his cheeks flushed and his lips red from the friction. He trailed his eyes down between the Time Lord's legs to see his own impressive manhood straining against the tight black material. So he wasn't just playing the part. The other man was really getting into this. He was actually enjoying it as much as Jack was. A wicked smirk lit the bigger man's face as he pulled The Doctor into his lap. He would make sure his lover had the time of his life with this. He grabbed the startled Time Lord's zipper, pulling it down slowly, careful not to catch anything delicate in the metal teeth. Once the older man's cock had sprung free Jack yanked it impatiently the rest of the way open, leaving everything exposed to him. He felt the quiver of anticipation run through his lover as he moved the thinner man off his lap, turning him around to bend him over he table. Panting, he leaned forward, close to The Doctor's ear and gave one command.

"No touching." The Time Lord breathed heavily and pressed his cheek against the cool table top, his whole being ablaze with excitement. This was going to happen. Jack was going to fuck him right here. Big hands parted the clothing more, resting on the globes of his ass and pulling them slightly apart to reveal his puckered hole. He felt a warm, wet tongue glide over it and had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. The tongue teased his opening, flickering around the edges before pushing into him to stroke the inner walls. The Doctor could feel his knees shake and was thankful for the support of the table. It was amazing how sensitized his nerve endings had become just from the simple knowledge they were being watched, that Jack was about to claim him publicly. That knowledge made his dick throb in anticipation.

Finally, Jack's tongue pulled out hearing the man before him whimper at the loss. He quieted down though as the tongue was replaced with a slick, wet finger. The first went easily enough, sliding in to the knuckle with little resistance. Jack pumped his finger in and out, bringing his tongue back in to lick around it. He paused to still his companions hips as he tried to grind against the surface beneath him, pulling another quiet whimper from him. The captain only grinned. Carefully, he added a second finger, spreading and twisting them to stretch his lover. He finally found that spot, pressing the pads of his lubed fingers against the bundle of nerves, yet the other remained fairly quiet. He was determined to get a little sound out of him though. He moved his fingers deep inside, worrying them over that spot. The Doctor gasped and his legs trembled at the constant stimulation the alternating digits provided. It was almost too much. Jack pulled out, spreading what lube was left over his cock. He coaxed the Time Lord up right and lifted him, hands behind his knees and positioned him over his waiting erection. He slowly lowered the thinner man onto it until he was resting in the captain's lap.

The Doctor rolled his head back onto Jack's shoulder, welcoming the familiar pleasurable burn of penetration at last. He couldn't bear to wait any longer, shifting in Jack's lap, silently begging him to move. He sighed as he was lifted up until only the head was still inside him and cried out in pleasure as the other man drove home. He thrust up hard into him, pulling a continuous stream of moans from his lips as he finally felt full, claimed. Desperately, The Doctor reached for his own weeping cock only to have his hand slapped away. "I said no touching." Jack moved forward, bending the Time Lord over the table again to give him a good and proper pounding. The taller man growled into his ear as the other whimpered in ecstasy. "You don't come until I tell you to come, understand?"

The Doctor moaned "Ooooh...yes."

"Yes what," he ground out, pulling the hair at the back of his head the way he knew the Time Lord loved. "Oh! Yes, master!" Satisfied, he continued to drive into him mercilessly. He felt his own release building as the velvet walls clenched and unclenched around him, stroking and squeezing, hot and wet. He wouldn't last much longer. Angling himself just right, he made sure to strike against that little bundle of nerves as his hand reached around to grasp the others neglected member. He stroked hard and fast, waiting until his own release was seconds away before finally speaking the words his partner so wanted to hear.

"Come for me." The Doctor cried out as his release burst from him, splattering the table and carpet below. The feeling of Jack's seed pouring into him seconds later only served to intensify his orgasm. The taller man pulled out of him slowly. He tried to catch his breath as Jack cleaned him up, tucking both men back into their trousers. He took extra care with The Doctor's zipper.

"Good," Jack cooed, stroking his lover's naked back. "Now come sit." The Doctor's voice shook. "I-I can't."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because," he panted, still playing their roles. "M-master was too good. I can't feel my legs." Jack just smiled, lifting the other man easily in his arms to lay his still trembling form on the seat beside him. He took the tawny head in his lap, running his fingers through the soft tresses. Now to save Martha.

xXxXx

"Come on. What are you so mad about?"

"Are you kidding? I had to wear THIS," The Doctor gestured to his outfit. "I had to deal with strangers pinching me and we didn't even save Martha!"

"Yeah you did," came a voice from the other end of the TARDIS control room. There was Martha, leaned against the door frame grinning like a mad woman "Thanks to you two everyone was too interested in your little performance to catch me sneakin' out the back way. And don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," she said. She gave them a cheeky grin and bid them goodnight before setting off for her room leaving a gaping, red faced Doctor and a cackling Jack behind her.


End file.
